Simply Irresistible
by wareagle884
Summary: AU. What if the tale of Beauty and the Beast were done backwards? What if a guy was so attractive that girls just wouldn't leave him alone? That's the situation that Link finds himself in as he seeks to rid himself of a curse that is ruining his life, a curse that causes women to pursue him so much that he never has a moment's peace!


**Well, I have finally decided to sit down and start working on this story again. On the first time through I really didn't think some of the plot elements through and I found myself feeling very unhappy about that so I took the story down to do some editing on it. Fast forward A LONG TIME later and here we are again! The original title of this story was "Too Much of a Good Thing" but I really wasn't satisfied with that name so that was changed as well. Anyway, all that said, if you didn't see the story the first time around this is a tale that takes the story of Beauty and the Beast and turns it backwards. What if you were so good looking, so attractive, that you never got a moment's peace from the opposite sex? Well, that is the situation that our hero Link finds himself in! How do you overcome a curse that has made you so irresistible to women that they are nearly wrecking your life? Let's find out!**

**Simply Irresistible – Chapter 1**

You know that story about the prince that gets turned into an ugly beast and the only way he can go back to normal is to find a girl that will love him, even though he looks completely repulsive? You know the one I'm talking about. Everyone does. I remember hearing that story when I was a kid and wondering what it would be like to be in that guy's shoes, to be judged by everyone around you for how you look and not how you really are. Well, let me tell you a little secret.

I know _exactly_ how he feels.

Well…maybe not _exactly_…

My name is Link. I was born and raised in the city of Ordon, a suburb of Castle Town, the capitol of Hyrule. When my dad was my age, he was dating this girl who was secretly a sorceress, something that she had gone to great lengths to hide from my dad. She fell in love with my dad and wanted nothing more than to marry him. My dad, however, didn't exactly have the same feelings towards her. Then one day my dad met my mom and it didn't take long for him to fall madly in love with her. My dad was crazy about my mom and broke up with the sorceress lady not long afterward. As you can imagine, this didn't sit well with the sorceress at all. She got really angry and told my dad that, to get back at him for dumping her, she was going to put a curse on his offspring. (In other words, she put a curse on ME instead of him. Why she chose me I still don't understand to this day.)

My dad didn't believe in curses though, so he thought nothing else about it. I, on the other hand, am a firm believer in them. Here's why.

I wasn't really aware of the curse that had taken hold of me until one fateful day while I was still a kid in school. My friends and I were just getting into the age where we started paying attention to the opposite sex. It was about this time that the curse first inserted itself into my life. It was during math class, of course. After all, what other class would a curse choose to appear in? I remember sitting in my desk, minding my own business, when suddenly there was a loud noise behind me. I turned around to see what it was and saw two girls staring each other down.

"No way! He's mine!" one girl shouted.

Her eyes were wild with anger. The other one didn't look much different.

"I wrote him a note first! He's mine!" the other responded.

"You can't have him!"

What had started as a rather unexpected argument had now blown up into a brawl right there in the classroom. Our teacher ran over and separated the girls and carried them both out of the room. In the confusion, I reached down and grabbed the note that the one girl had written. I opened it up and read.

_Link, will you be my boyfriend? Please say yes!_

_Yes No_

That was just the beginning of my troubles. Other girls then started getting in fights over me, all of them wanting to be my girlfriend. I quickly became the most popular guy in school, whether I wanted to be or not, and really, I didn't want to be. I wasn't the kind of guy to seek attention for himself and I'm still not even now. Even though I did like all the attention I was getting from the girls at first, it quickly exploded into a mania that became nothing but trouble. Girls began doing crazy things just to be near me and it didn't take long for them to start freaking me out.

I finally learned about the curse from my dad when a girl camped out outside my house and refused to leave until I agreed to go out on a date with her. My Mom didn't know about the curse either, so Dad had to tell both of us about the sorceress and what she had done. She told him on that day:

"Never forget, you can have too much of a good thing. Your firstborn will find this out the hard way. I can see that you will one day have a son. His appearance will be pleasing to the eye, so much so that women will fight each other over him. They will not be able to resist him. He will be able to have any woman that he desires, except for one, the true love of his life. She will be unaffected by this curse and therefore, the only way he will ever be free of it is if he can win her heart. Otherwise, he will never know what it means to truly fall in love."

So that was it. My curse was that I was irresistible to women.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "What kind of curse is that!? I wish I had a curse like that!"

No you don't.

You _really _don't.

Have you ever watched a celebrity on TV being hounded by all the news people? They have no peace, no privacy. They can't go anywhere without being recognized or being followed by someone. Well, that's how my life has been ever since that day in school, and as I got older, it only got worse. My high school existence was one bout of drama after another. Girls followed me everywhere. Everywhere! I couldn't go home without a carload of them either following me or passing by my home at some point. I'm not even going to tell you some of the other things they have tried to do. There are some things you are just better off not knowing, trust me!

Anyway, I think by this point you get the picture. I hope you do anyway. A typical guy would probably think that getting all this attention from women would be great. How could it possibly be bad? Well, it becomes bad when it takes over your life and you can't have a moment's rest because of it! On top of it all though is the fact that the one woman who won't be immediately attracted to me is the one I'll actually _want_ to be attracted to me! Oh well, at least that might make it easy to spot her once I meet her, whenever that may be.

Anyway, despite having to deal with this wretched curse, I haven't given up on trying to have a somewhat normal life. You know what I have always wanted to do?

Teach.

A common profession, I know, but it's something that has always held my interest and I've always enjoyed showing others how to do things. After escaping high school (and the hoards of rabid fangirls I had amassed), I attended Castle Town University on a fencing scholarship. That's my other hobby by the way. I picked that one up from my dad. I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself, but that's another topic for another day. In college, I went out of my way to be a recluse, or to at least try to avoid females as much as possible. Several of my friends thought that I was strange because of that, but I would rather them think me strange then have to deal with the alternative, if you know what I mean.

After I finished my time at CTU with the intent of teaching at the college level, I lucked up and managed to get a job at my alma mater teaching Hylian history of all things. Needless to say, I was very excited about my first real day on the job. I was looking forward to teaching in the college environment, and not having to deal with the rigors that sometimes come with high school teaching. I was confident that things were going to go very well. I thought I had managed to find a way to deal with the curse, as I had managed to get through my college life without any sort of major incident. I thought I was doing good.

But curses are tricky and they have a way of coming back stronger than ever…

I first started to feel afraid again when I walked in the room and noticed that my student population was largely female. The moment their eyes fell on me I saw a very familiar look come over them, one I had seen constantly all throughout high school.

Lust. Pure and raw lust.

I hoped and prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was and tried to proceed with the class as normal. However, I soon realized that what I had feared had come to pass. No matter what I said or did, every move I made reduced every woman in that room to a giggling schoolgirl. I was trying to be as unattractive as I possibly could. I dressed like I had zero sense of style and I'm pretty sure that I hadn't bothered to bathe for at least three days. It didn't matter though, they were swooning over every little thing I did. My heart sunk and I knew right then how this semester was going to be. I spent most of it trying to hold a decent class and also avoid the advances of some of my more aggressive students at the same time. Not always easy. I remember one time I actually hid inside a dumpster to avoid one particularly determined girl. One girl even threatened to throw herself off a bridge if I didn't sleep with her!

But you know what? The true evil of this curse is not that every woman I meet finds me attractive. That's only part of it. The real problem is that they never move beyond that. Every relationship I've ever had with a female has been entirely superficial. They're never interested in really getting to know me, they're only interested in my appearance.

After a while even guys get sick of no one really wanting to get to know them.

So that brings us to today. I'm about to start my second semester teaching. Fortunately there won't actually be any students here until next week, but I understand that word has already spread around the campus about the "gorgeous history professor". I walked into my office and looked at the list of student names for the semester.

All of them are female. There isn't one guy in the class.

How is that even possible? Aren't there discrimination laws against that?

I sigh heavily and shake my head. At this point, I'm pretty much in despair. I don't know what to do. My only hope is to find my true love, but at this point even if I did find her, would she even want anything to do with me? What would she think when she looked and saw all these other women fighting over me?

This isn't fair. This really isn't fair.

It's at that moment that I hear a soft knock on my door. I'm not all surprised to turn my head and see a rather attractive young woman standing there. I immediately brace myself and prepare for this mystery lady to throw herself at me.

But then…

She does something that completely floors me. She calmly looks at me and, with a nice smile on her face, says:

"Hi!"

I'm shocked. In fact, I'm more than shocked. I don't have adequate words to tell you just how far above shocked I am. This stuns me so much that I actually just stand there for several seconds, mouth hanging open and looking like an idiot, while this lady waits for me to respond. Finally my brain manages to recover and I formulate a vocal reply.

"Hello!" I say back.

Brilliant.

The lady then starts to speak again.

"My name is Zelda Harkinian. I was hired a few weeks ago and I'm going to be working with you here in the history department! I just thought I should come by and introduce myself."

I stand there and blink in silence.

What's going on? She's…she's speaking in full coherent sentences. Why hasn't she thrown herself at me yet or devolved into a giggling mess?

I approach this girl and take the risk of sticking out my hand.

"It's good to meet you Zelda. I'm Link Forrester. I mainly teach ancient Hylian history. What are you going to be teaching?"

Zelda takes my hand and gives it a firm shake. She then releases it. Something else amazing!

She then starts to speak.

"Oh, I'm going to be mainly focusing on-"

Before she can finish I hear the sound of a ringing phone. Zelda realizes that it's her phone and she reaches into her pocket to get it. Upon seeing who's calling she looks at me.

"I'm so sorry but I've got to take this! It was good to meet you Link! We'll talk another time!"

Before I can even say anything else Zelda disappears out the door.

….

…

What. Just. Happened!?

I've just had my first encounter with a woman who didn't freak out upon seeing me and insist that I marry her on the spot! I'm so overwhelmed by this that I literally stumble over to my desk and almost fall into my chair. Who is this girl!? Why did she not act like every other female I've ever known!?

Then it hits me. It hits me with such impact that I actually say what I am thinking out loud.

"My true love! She could be her! She has to be!"

That's the only thing that makes sense! This Zelda lady has to be my true love! That's the only way the curse wouldn't affect her!

I have to know more about this girl. If there is even the slightest chance that my suspicions are correct and she is in fact my true love then I must do everything I can to win her heart. I can't bear to think of what it will mean if I don't!


End file.
